El gato que esta triste y azul
by J. Hazel
Summary: La persona que dibuja sonrisas en el rostro de Naruto es Himawari; quien arruga la nariz cuando está molesta, hace bosquejos, puede tocar la luna y las estrellas con las puntas de los dedos y tiene la capacidad intrínseca de hacerlo feliz con el simple hecho de existir.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Notas:** En la historia no hay un gato, ni triste, ni azul; pero mi papá escucha a Roberto Carlos en los días festivos y solía cargarme en sus hombros cuando era pequeña, así que a eso se debe el título.

* * *

 **El gato que esta triste y azul.**

* * *

En el cielo nocturno, la luna brilla con un resplandor intenso, casi hiriente y resulta una burla compararlo con el trémulo fulgor que emite en otras noches. La belleza de las estrellas, diminutas y cándidas, no se aminora y juntas, son la epítome de una epifanía idílica. No obstante, no se puede apreciar lo sublime del paisaje en su totalidad, porque en la misma se dibujan, en forma vertical, delgadas líneas blancas —trazos largos, delicados, que guardan estrecha similitud con el trabajo realizado por un pintor sobre su lienzo— las cuales llegado el momento, estallan. Envuelven al firmamento con un despliegue de luces brillantes, armonizadas en una variedad infinita de tonalidades como rojo, blanco, azul; y se reflejan en las pupilas de los habitantes de Konoha, que se encuentran en diversas situaciones: alejados del resto, sumidos en el tranquilo silencio que ofrece la soledad; rodeados por el cariño recíproco que va ligado a la familia y a las amistades; acompañados por personas queridas, a una distancia tan ínfima, que conlleva a roces efímeros de hombros o cogidos de las manos, siendo el caso de Naruto y su hija, que ataviados en finos yukatas, permanecen en un lecho de confetis y restos de serpentinas, rodeados por casas adornadas con guirnaldas y globos de colores, siendo participes con el resto, pero de manera independiente, de una amalgama de emociones: júbilo, alegría, satisfacción; fieles componentes para la formación de la felicidad genuina.

Entre el estrépito y los destellos de colores, su mirada se encuentra con la de Himawari. La previa atención otorgada al espectáculo, queda desplazada por la necesidad de contemplar algo aún más maravilloso: el iris azul en los ojos grandes, adornados con tupidas pestañas; la nariz respingada, que se arruga cuando el malhumor llama a la puerta —y el cual, sin embargo, solo es un invitado fugaz, porque en su estancia nunca consigue imponer en las personas a su alrededor, la seriedad que su vehemente disgusto demanda, sino el efecto contrario: risas acompañadas de adjetivos adorables—; las marcas en las mejillas, los labios que se separan y forman una sonrisa que le permite ver dientes de leche perfectamente alineados. Mismas que se explayan en una gran variedad de acuerdo a quién se las dedica: las amorosas son para su madre; las que irradian entusiasmo, para su hermano mayor; las traviesas, para su abuelo materno; las orgullosas y nostálgicas, para su difunto tío Neji. Y para él, son las alegres —a las que les siguen las risas— que de manera implícita, manifiestan que el verdadero motivo que la motiva a sonreír así, se debe al hecho de compartir juntos actividades que nada tienen de circunstanciales, porque todo se limita a colorear juntos por las tardes, jugar con osos de felpa en las noches y leer cuentos antes de dormir.

Durante el regocijo solitario, la escucha preguntar: «¿Me subes a tus hombros?».

—Esta bien, esta bien —responde.

Busca entre las personas alguna banca y cuando la encuentra, la sube en ella, se agacha un poco y al instante siente las manos de infante sobre sus alborotadas hebras rubias, que en otros días se entretienen formando figuras con plastilina, bosquejos —que termina regalando a su familia y personas más preciadas, como los Uchiha— y pequeñas bolas de arroz para su almuerzo. O en caso contrario, los deditos inquietos acarician el largo cabello de su madre, estrujan las mejillas de su hermano mayor y delinea sus cejas cuando él finge estar dormido. Sin embargo, ahora Himawari extiende los brazos hacia arriba e inmediatamente asegura que puede tocar la luna y las estrellas con las puntas de los dedos. También, añade, con una felicidad que transciende la emoción en la voz, que guardará entre sus manos un poco de esas luces brillantes, para luego regalárselas a su madre y Bolt, quienes están en casa. En ese hogar con fotografías y dibujos colocados en las paredes, que tiene el aroma a albaricoque impregnado en el aire, matizado por el que desprende el té verde que Hinata prepara en las noches frescas como esa.

—Te quiero, papá —musita de repente.

Los dedos de Himawari ya no rozan el cielo, sino sus pómulos, tal vez en un intento de transmitirle sus más preciados sentimientos. A él la felicidad le sube a la garganta y escapa del receptáculo de sus labios en un sonido agudo, una risa que se extiende por las calles.

—Yo también te quiero, mi pequeña.

En cielo nocturno se dibujan una luna brillante y una infinidad de estrellas, también fuegos artificiales. En el rostro de Naruto se dibuja una sonrisa y la pintora es Himawari. La que tiene muchas sonrisas, se enoja, hace bosquejos, piensa en los demás, llega hasta el firmamento y tiene la capacidad intrínseca de hacerlo feliz con el simple hecho de existir.


End file.
